Big Daddy (Dunkleosteus)
The Big Daddy, is by far the most powerful playable creature in Hungry Shark Evolution. It appears to be a Dunkleosteus fish that has been slightly altered in appearance. In real life, Big Daddy was not a shark but an armored fish. Big Daddy exceeds the Megalodon in capabilities and size, and is titanic compared to all other sharks in the game. It can grow up to 30 meters in length. Although the Big Daddy grows 30 meters, in real life, it was a lot shorter than the Megalodon. It's full size in real life is about the size of a Great white shark. During the game, you will find Enemy Big Daddy, usually to the west of the Tiger Shark drop point. They can only be eaten by another Dunkleosteus. It has also replaced the Megalodon guarding the Moon on a Stick. But you can eat them with any shark, by undergoing a Gold Rush. A Big Daddy may also spawn near the Crab Lair, and on to of the area of the Kempy Cave. Also, one thing you should know is that Big Daddy is the hardest to level up, because of his rapid health drain. "A newly discovered prehistoric colossus. Some say this beast was responsible for the extinction of the Megalodon..."-In game description. Cost Big Daddy costs 250,000 coins or 900 gems. It's the most expensive shark in the game. Abilities Big Daddy dwarfs most of the playable sharks, being larger than Megalodon. He overshadows all the abilities of the other sharks, and has the most HP, with 325. However, Big Daddy's health drains the fastest, based on gameplays of him. Big Daddy has the largest diet in the game, being able to eat even Death Mines. He can also eat Submarines instead of having to bump the front of them And unlike other sharks, this colossal fish can get a multiplier of x80 '''while undergoing a gold rush. He can eat everything in the game. His tongue can even stretch out and pull in prey. Companion You can buy ''Little Daddy, which gives your Big Daddy 30% boosting in stamina as well as substantially reduces the health drain speed, for 900 gems, the same cost of the Baby Megalodon. Mission Shells Trivia * The ''Big Daddy, Enemy Big Daddy and the Giant Crab are the only creatures in the game bigger than the mighty Megalodon. * No Dunkleosteus was ever as large as the in-game Big Daddy; the largest Dunkleosteus reached 10 meters, much smaller than real-life Megalodon (15-20 meters), but apparently, the game developers call it "A newly discovered prehistoric colossus", possibly suggesting that they are not basing it off a real Dunkleosteus, and just claiming that Big Daddy is a new species of ''Dunkleosti'''. This would explain the mutant tongue. * Interestingly, the only other real-life sea predator to rival Megalodon was ''Livyatan Melvillei, a gargantuan sperm-whale like creature which lived in the same region and probably competed with the giant shark. * Interestingly, the Big Daddy was almost about the same size as the Megalodon but because of update 2.8.0, the Big Daddy has been increased in size which makes this big fella even more terrifying than before, but at maximum size, it could prove to be a problem, cause it will get stuck everywhere. * The Dunkleosteus would never actually met the Megalodon because the Dunkleosteous lived In the Paleozoic Era (Devonian period) while the Megalodon Lived in the Cenozoic Era (Tertiary period). * Big Daddy replaced Megalodon as the most powerful playable creature in Hungry Shark Evolution. * Big Daddy is the first non-shark creature that can be played as. * You must first buy Megalodon before Big Daddy's relic appears. Category:Sharks Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Strong Sharks Category:Prehistoric shark Category:Standard Sharks Category:Gem-costing item Category:Coin-costing item